In electrohydraulic systems which include a plurality of electrohydraulic devices, such as servo actuators, motors and pumps, it is conventional practice to couple all of such devices to a remote master controller for coordinating device operation to perform desired tasks. Motors and actuators may be employed, for example, at several coordinated stages of a machine tool line for automated transfer and machining of parts at a series of work stations. In another typical application, the moving components of an earth excavator may be coupled to electrohydraulic actuators controlled by a master controller responsive to operator level or joystick inputs. In accordance with conventional practice, the master controller is coupled through individual digital-to-analog converters to the various remotely-positioned electrohydraulic devices for supplying control signals thereto. For closed-loop operation, a sensor is positioned at each electrohydraulic device for sensing operation thereof, and feeds a corresponding sensor signal to the remote master controller through an analog-to-digital converter or appropriate signal conditioner.
Thus, in a system which embodies a plurality of electrohydraulic devices, a substantial quantity of electrical conductors must be provided for feeding individual control signals to the various devices and returning sensor signals to the master controller. Such conductors interfere with system design and operation, and are subject to failure, add to the expense and complexity of the overall system.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide an electrohydraulic servo system which exhibits reduced cost and complexity as compared with prior art systems of the character described. In furtherance of the foregoing, a more specific object of the invention is to provide a system of the described character wherein each of the system electrohydraulic devices is controlled by a dedicated local microprocessor-based controller adapted to communicate with a central or master controller over a common data bus for thereby distributing control of the several electrohydraulic devices and reducing interconnection cost and complexity while maintaining overall system coordination.